fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Endymion Aheri (LOT) (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Endymion Aheri is second demigod son of Zeus, current leading god of planet Terra. His mother is Peatrice Aheri woman who keeps item shop in skyloft. Once Zeus was flying in loftwing disguise nearby skyloft and noticed Peatrice walking in evening time. Zeus decended and takes form of young man with long blonde hair and comes to talk with Peatrice. They meet man times and Peatrice`s father becomes annoyed about hers daugter secret suitor. Zeus and Peatrice even have their few exotic nigth dates few times. Zeus eventually left Peatrice and she was heart broken and his father was joyed, that hers daugter suitor undestand to get lost before he could handle him. Howewer year later baby boy was born. Peatrice father was angry, but softened and decided help Peatrice rise the child, Peatrice decided give child name Endymion. Name which comes from writer who writed all stories of legendary demigod Hercules journeys and heroic deed`s. When Endymion grows up Peatrice and his father Peater noticed that he is not normal child. Even being few years old Endymion could easily lift tables and even small boulders and didn`t get even sratch when falling three meters from roof to ground, only laughing after incident. Also when he sneezed Peatrice was sure that he saw some electricity around Endymion. When he is enough old he goes skyloft knigth academy to become knigth. He is bullied by Groose all time, but Endymion never loses his temper against him. But in ceremony where is raced for the gods Groose push Endymion off his loftwing by bombing it and fall to ground. During fall something awakenes inside him and he notices that he can glide without loftwing. Endymion lands close to mysterious temple and wonders what just happened, he hears voice from temple. In temple front door is old woman who says she has been expecting him. Path to Hero In path to hero we see as young boy Endymion start his journey to hero. His first mission will be that he must stop Ghirahim from attaining powerfull artifact which will help him free his own mistress demon lord. Can Endymion stop Ghirahim at time before he can relase his mistress or is Terra doomed from begining story? Learning his heritage and first ``family business`` Endymion survives his first challenge and travel towards empire for new adventures. In way he learns from visiting at Zeus temple and meeting even king of gods himself. That he is actually son of Zeus and demigod. Zeus gives Endymion task to clean empire from it`s corruption. Endymion gets to help for this misson from his brother Hercules. They both head to empire and think that cleanin empire it`s corruption will be easy, but more deeper they dig, more sinister plan will reveal himself. Who is really mastermind all of this? This will reveal as Endymion with help Hercules and nigth aid digs deeper this sinister web of corruption. Immigration wars Immigration wars begin after empire has fallen. Many slaves who has been kept in empire has get their freedom, but now that is lead another problem. Where they can live? Where they can go? Of course normal humans get their places very quicly, but other creatures like dark elfs and orcs are another story. In this stories Endymion with his brother Hercules faces new crisis as different races begin war because they don`t wanna give their land to other than themselves. Can Endymion and Hercules solve this problem? Travels of Endymion How Endymion rised to be hero, what everyone knowed around planet? These you will get answers in Travels of Endymion, here we shall tkae closer look as Endymion begin his journey to herohood. He travels firstly with Hercules and Kiyoko at his site as they begin solve firstly small town problems then their kings and kindoms and lastly gods and their problems. As he travels around solving problems, his greatest challenge rises as he becomes discovering bloody history of gods and at end he is forced walk alone to solve this as Kiyoko had terrible fate by old man and Hercules is ascended back to godhood... In these stories Endymion will gain new friends as many as enemies, will he survive about these problems? Hero`s demise After ten years of traveling and doing different hero deed`s, saving people`s life`s, preventing god`s to figth each other and also saving and fixing villages/town`s, he ended up back to dark elf kindom. Endymion quicly finded out that everything is not rigth there. Land was filled with monsters and other creatures, which where attacking everything what moved. Endymion is greeted by Jane as now she has grow adulthood, which begin tell that his father Ashram has been acting strangely and don`t seem to be himself. After first encounter with Ashram Endymion worst fears begin creep back as he begin realese what has happend to Ashram and who is behind all of this, even now one believes that is even possible.... Can Endymion solve what has happened in dark elf kindom capital Dormaccu or is this his final journey? Another treath to Terra Coming soon.... Story Blogs Path to hero: ''So legend begins'' | ''Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Meet demon lord servant Ghirahim ''| ''Finding artifact'' |''' ''Oh no, i am too late ''|''' Finding power '| 'Hero`s first real challenge (coming soon) Learing his heritage and first ``family business``: ''Meeting king of gods and big brother?! ''| ''Welcome to empire, we have corruption now in sale in half prize ''| ''Meet nigth raid'' | ''Cold general'' | ''Time to take out trash ''| ''Take out the pig | ''Who is really behind all of this? | ''Taining with Athena'' |''' Thunder and ice '''| ''Great empire weapon ''| ''God of war and sinister plan ''| King of Titans has relased '| 'Bigger they are, that easily they fall (coming soon) Immigration Wars: Travels of Endymion: Hero demise: ''Revision on going'' Another treath to Terra: ''New treath'' | ''Hero`s comeback ''| Finging princess | ''Strange girl in woods'' |''' Mastermind behind the attack '''| ''True desire of Cia, Hero`s tough choice (coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga: 'Visiting planet Terra ''| ''Suppose be normal hunting trip ''| ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram ''| ''Finding nephilims, with help of Jane ''| ''Kain`s trap' | ''Brothers meet firts time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '''Trapped and Separated Saga: Clash of five armies Saga: Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: ''Darkness has risen ''| ''Eveything falls to darkness ''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Bonus chapter '' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Endymion and Kiyoko, heart warm reunion Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Strange thing at planet Terra '| 'Secret organization, we must warn everyone Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome tournament of science and magic: ' ''New announcement from Sister of Fates '''| Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Endymion appears as teenage boy with black hair and wearing white tunic, trousers with brown boots. (Path to hero) After he became chosen Hero of Olympus he gained armour wich looks like his tunic, but have arm and boot armour. He has blue eyes, but when he is using his full power they became all white like his father has all time. Endymion is calm person, who tries think first, before doing anything. Even sometimes he look like doing some radical, he is always think it before doing it. He is also humple and courageus person who will figth for those need help. Sometimes he migth be stubborn and his friends and allies must remind that he is not alone in situtations. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 1, july 746, Terra, Current Calendar of AFOT, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Skyloft '''Weight: 70 kg Height: 175 cm Likes: '''Look for new things and want learn how everything works. '''Dislikes: '''Spiders (Has spiderfobia) '''Eye Color: Blue, in full power state, his eyes changes complete white Hair Color: Black Hobbies: '''Free time he uses his air manipulation to practise his juggler skill, with big rocks. '''Values: '''Honest friendship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single, later dating with Travels of Endymion and forward with Kiyoko Family: ' *'Father: Zeus, Mother: Peatrice Aheri *'Brothers: Hercules, Ares, etc' *'Sisters: Athena, etc' *'Grandfather: Kronus, Greatmother: Rhea' *'Great-Grandmother: Gaia, Great-GrandFather: Uranus' *'Great-Granduncle: Pontus' *'Basically great-great-grandfather: Galactic Highfather' Status: Alive, Dead in end of Hero`s demise, but bringed back to life in Another threath to Hyrule Affiliation: Hyrule, Olympian Gods Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Endymion`s normal battle theme Endymion versus Ashram (Ares controlled) Hercules versus Endymion sparring match Endymion and Hercules versus Kronus/Grandsons versus Granpa! Theme when Endymion is in Zeus temple, at high mountain Truth revealed/Hello little brother! Endymion fullpower/Strom is rising theme Theme when Endymion uses Power of Three/God Mode Alternative Ending Themes: Gods rule shall prevail!/Theme for Endymion siding with Gods! New will fall, Old shall rise!/Theme for Endymion siding with Titans! Chosing hardest golden mid road/Endymion siding with people of Terra Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C, Low 6-B with Bold of Zeus | 6-A, High 6-A with Piece of Sky | 5-B Name: Endymion Aheri, Endy by his friends and comrades. Hero of Olympus. Hero of Terra. Origin: 'Tales of nephilim '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 when begins his path to hero, unknow to this days (He looks always 20 years old) '''Classification: '''Demigod (Planetary god and human hybrid) '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Weather control), Holy Manipulation (Healing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Elemental Magic (Type 2,) (with spells), Flight (with air manipulation), Power Fists and Power Legs (Endymion can consentrate power to his fist or legs, like his big brother), Good Resistance to high and low temperatures (has been inside volcano and been frozen by Esdeath, survived from both), Explosion Manipulation (By Air Blast), '''| After training and awekening, Instinctive Reaction (With air and electricity manipualtion), All previous powers to Multi continenent level with Piece of Sky, boost/grant''' Magic (Type 2), Precognition (Battle precognition), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid) '''| In God Mode, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Regeneration (Mid) Immortality (Type 4) and with planet level Earth Manipulation, Ocean Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Elemental Magic (Type 2, all types of elemental magic), Divine energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Matter Manipulation (Molecular level), Armor of Primordials (God mode gives Endymion armor, which boost his powers to rival planetary gods), Size Manipulation (Armour gives user to grow mountain size at blink and back), Teleportation (via magic), Attack Potency: Island level, '''(with full power Endymion can create so much air presure, electricity or consentrate power to his fist/legs, that fragmented island), Small Country level,' (with his own of bolt of Zeus, he can destroy area which is about 500 kilometers radius) | '''Continent Level,' (After his training and accepting god side Endymion powers rises physically same as his brother and could easily create continent wide storm or weather changes. Has deflected Ares`s destruction orb with air manipulation), Multi-Continent level, (with Piece of Sky, gives him multi-continent level weather manipulation and enhances his air and electricity control. Gives also boost to power, magic and precognition) | Planet level, '(with Power of Three, Power of three has one of third power from Gaia, Pontus and Uranus. Whit this Endymion can manipulate effects at planetary scale and is capable destroy or reconstruct whole planet Terra, which is roughly same size as earth. Also he has figth par with Louise, with god mode.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, '''(about 250 mach at best react, move and flying speed) | '''Massively Hypersonic, (After training Endymion speed rises about 500 mach), | FTL, (with Power of Three, gives Endymion faster than ligth speed.) Lifting Strength: Class M+, '''Lifted large part of temple one time, temples weigth about few million tons. He can lift same amount with his air manipulation | '''Class T, (After training Endymion could compete with Hercules in pure strength), | Class E+, with Power of Three Striking Strength: Island Class, '(Endymion has vaporized large mountain with one punch) '| Continent Class, '''(After training he could share punches with his brother Hercules and their figth shattered continent), '''Multi-Continent Class, (Hurted Ashram who had Ares bloodstone and Piece of Earth) | Planet Class, ('with Power of Three.) 'Durability: Island level, '''withstanded blast from The Shikoutazer | '''Continent Level, (Has withstanded multiple hits from Ares, before they begin effect Endymion giving him wounds), Multi-Continent Level, '(Has fighted with Ashram who had Ares bloodstone and Piece of Earth in his possession evenly) '| Planet level, (with Power of Three) Stamina: Superhuman+, '(fighted Esdeath, then short time with The Shikoutazer, then Ares and lastly titans like Kronus (help with Hercules and nigth raid to latter)) '| Superhuman+, (Has fighted with Hercules sparring mach about two hours), | Superhuman+, (with Power of Three/Godmode Endymion can figth par with beings like Louise.) Range: Thousands of Kilometers, 'with his weather manipulation '| Thousands of Kilometers, 'with abilities and Piece of Three Sky which enhances his weather, air and electricity manipulation to multi-continent level. '| Planetary, 'with whole Power of Three in his possession. '''Standart equipment: ' *Sword, which his grandpa gived him. *Later '''Sword of Zeus. *'Shield of Aegis', few times. *'Piece of Sky'. *Sometimes complete Power of Three. Intelligence: Above average, '''He has fast thinking speed and reactions, thanks to his god side heritage. He is also master swordman and martial arts, he learned his sword and martial skills from Goddess Athena. '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes stubborn and don`t think use all options what he has. Example he could use magic, but it didn`t use magic even he could. * Before training Endymion could not use bolt of Bolt of Zeus than once. Later he could howewer make trhee bolts at same time before he must give himself cooltime. * He can`t use Power of Three than 10 minutes, before it killing him from power overuse. * Also if he uses too much Power of Three, it also kills him. * He must consenrate, when changing weather, leaving him vulnereable to attacks. * If enemy can hide his/hers body electricity and disturb surrounding air, Endymion cannot use his Calm mind and Do it 'attack. '''Feats: ' *When pushed his limits Endymion has managet lift physically object, which weigth about 100 000 tons, protect his friends from harm with his air shield and changed weather same time to distract enemies. 'Key: '''Before training and unsure of his powers. Later with bolt of Zeus '| 'After training and ``Awekening alongside Piece of Sky '| '''Power of Three/God Mode '''Note: Stats ready, but in future may be changes... Notable attacks/Techiques * Air Blast: '''Endymion uses air manipulation to presure air in small space and then ignitate it electricity to form powerfull blast. Whit these blast Endymion blows up mountains casually. * '''Air Slash: '''Endymion uses his air to make sharp cutters to cut opponent. Whit these he is cutted mountains half. * '''Air Shield: '''Endymion uses air to protect himself or others from harm. * '''Air Crap: '''Endymion uses air to telekinecly grap target and throw or crush them. He can lift same amount with air as he can lift physically. * '''Hurricane: '''Endymion creates massive hurricane capable whipe cities away * '''Enhanced senses: '''With air manipulation Endymion can smell, hear and feel at hundred kilometers wide, if he concentrades. * '''Tunder: '''Endymion shoot electricity from his hands or from sky, if he uses weather maipulation same time. * '''Whip: '''Endymion uses his electricity to make chain and uses to whip enemy or grap them. With this he can shock his enemies and trow them around. Or he can uses this as graple beam. * '''Storm is rising: '''Endymion uses weather manipulation to create continent wide storm, where can be ligthingstorm, raining, snowing, wind speed changes up to hurricanes and temperature changes cold to hot. He can freely change weather, howewer he can change weather and leave like that, it won`t change until his change it himself or someone other overrides weather. Of course these weather changes wont effect Endymion slightles and he can walk trough snowstrom like it sunny weather outside. ' * '''Calm mind and Do it: '''Endymion didn`t fully learn Athena`s '''Keep calm and come at me' move, but he maded his own variation. Endymon uses his air and electricity manipulation to predict where attack comes from. With his electricity Endymion can sense his opponents body electricity and use it to predict his opponent moves to defense and for attack. * Bolt of Zeus: '''Zeus has later teached Endymion make tunder bolt like him for his good deeds. Of course at the time and being demigod, Endymions version is lot weaker. Also it taked much toll out of him for make even one botl. With this Endymion can destroy area of 500 kilometers. After his training and unlocking his full potential he can do this more easily and it won`t make him weaker. He could also do three bolts before he must take rest for doing them. * '''God Mode: '''After channeling power percfectly from Power of Three he can enter god mode, which increase and boost his powers. (Can use only when has complete Power of Three) * '''With this it ends (In God Mode): '''Endymion concentrates energy to sword and then hit with enemy same power with is enough pulverize whole planet. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Events happens same multiverse/universe, where Tales of nephilim happens, but different galaxy where earth is located. *Even Kiykos fate to be trapped in lamp and been far away from Endymion, he still stayed loyal to Kiyoko and didn`t take another girl/woman be his girlfriend. Even Jane try and Princess Fiona even offered herself to Endymion.... Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Martial Artists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Hybrids Category:Size Shifters Category:Armored Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Instinct Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users